On Saturday, Umaima's parents gave birth to twins and named them Brandon and Ishaan. When they were first born, Brandon weighed 6.68 pounds and was 21.5 inches tall, and Ishaan weighed 7.86 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Solution: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Brandon's weight + Ishaan's weight = total weight. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14.54 pounds.